


Serene Soulmates

by MysticWaters (CharacterCorner)



Series: Adrinath One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterCorner/pseuds/MysticWaters
Summary: Soulmates is a word that Adrien loves with all his heart. When he starts public school, he meets his...





	Serene Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was greatly inspired by AutisticKogayne's fic "Smile".

Adrien hadn't thought much of homeschool until an opportunity arose to go to a public school. By this point, he wanted to find his soulmate. The one person who would light his world up like no one else could. “A field of a million fireflies,” is how brightly Natalie said her soulmate makes her world. She loves him with all her heart, and Adrien wants that in his life. 

    A special someone who makes his heart soar and flutter. A special person who can make even his darkest day light up as though the sun was suddenly pushed closer by Apollo. A special girl or boy whose smile could make his heart sing the most heavenly melody! He would find this person soon! He felt that this was what needed to be done to meet them, so he begged his father to go to public school and he got in.

    He took an hour to get ready and almost missed out on breakfast because of how excited he was. Natalie passed him a single piece of toast in the car, chastising him when he spilled crumbs across the seat in his rush. But, Natalie understood. She found his newfound motivation endearing and watched fondly as Adrien anxiously bounced his leg up and down.

    The school wasn't anything much in terms of looks, but Adrien loved it! Everything about it was cool and new to him, and he relished in it. The sights of all the kids his age walking to their classes or to meet friends. The sound of their footsteps and their quiet rumbling chatter. The smell of the breakfasts they exchange between lovers and friends. It's so nice. So busy!

    Adrien smiles widely, and, with a pep in his step, trots off to his assigned first block class. He spends most of his time trying to find said class, but finds it in time for the bell. When he walks in, the teacher of his new class is talking with a student with flaming red hair. It's a beautiful shade, Adrien notes. He is patiently waiting to ask the teacher where to sit when shining, crystal blue eyes flick over to meet his. In that moment, a shimmering sparks in those beautiful blues and Adrien's green eyes mirror it. Their hearts beat in their chests, and in that moment, it's just them. No one but this blue eyed boy and Adrien. But, it's as though he's been made to know this redhead's name when he mumbles out the name, “Nathaniel…”

 

_ When their eyes meet, they shimmer in the light of the other's because they know they're meant to be. _


End file.
